A Poke Fairytale
by Strands of Ivy and Sakura
Summary: Like all Fairytales, May is a servant to an evil stepmother and Drew is a Prince that must wed. But what if there were some twists to this typical Cinderella tale? Pokeshipping and Contestshipping
1. Prince Drew

**HI EVERYTONE! This is my first Fanfiction so please keep that in mind Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon there would bemanycouples**

~*~ Normal P.O.V~*~

There is a boy sitting in a beautiful garden of roses with a Roselia. He lay aimlessly on the cool grass. Surrounding him, exquisite roses were in full blossom. There was such a large variety from the classic red to the Floribunda bushes that surrounded the piece of land. The branches of the Oak tree acted as a canopy from the raging sun. The tree stood right in the middle of the courtyard, rumored to be there at the beginning of time itself.

What was truly striking about this particular boy was his appearance. He had emerald green hair with matching eyes, a rarity found in this country. His body was not necessarily muscular, but it did not mean that he was not strong. He had slightly tan skin, leaving evidence of his time outside. Even when his face was twisted into a frustrated scowl, you could not help but be captivated. He wore a exquisite outfit as well. He attired a white button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He completed the look with a black vest jacket with gold rims and a forest green tie in which he wore loosely.

Who is this boy you ask. Well, it's none other than Drew Hayden, who is prince of the miraculous kingdom of Alice, famous for its breath-taking prince (of course) and eye-catching flowers. The once small town in the woods grew into a large empire. It was country by the sea, its wealth based on trade from afar. Surrounding it were other countries as well, tied through the alliance of Alice.

So naturally, Prince Drew would be quite a catch.

"Why_ are you so down?"_ his Roselia asks. Her green head was tilted slightly to the side, an inquiring look etched on her face. Her red rose gently touched his arm, waking him from deep thought. Anyone else who would have heard the Pokémon talk would not be able to make out what it said, but we already induced that Drew is not your typical male.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe it's because I'm going to be forced to choose a wife at my birthday ball? Or maybe it's because I can't even say "No father, I want to find someone that I truly love at my own pace!" On top of it all Father gives my ball a lame name! I mean, The Birthday Ball? Where is the pizzazz?" the boy ranted angrily as he flicked some of his emerald green bangs. He glared upon the bright heavens, very much aggravated.

"It_ will be fine! Cheer up_!" Roselia chirped encouragingly. She put on a smile aside from the usual smirk that was so similar to her master's.

"Prince Drew!" A frantic voice cried out. At the corner of his vision, Drew could see the stream of servants hysterically looking for him. Like a hoard of bees, they quickly evaded the courtyard, crazily searching for their "missing" to-be king.

The lad shot of from the peaceful spot, muttering curses underneath his breath. He glanced around, looking for another place to hide. It would not be a great sight when Drew's father found out that his son once again skipped on his daily courses.

* * *

After a restless hour of searching, Drew was finally caught at the royal garden. He was hiding in his original hiding spot, the large Oak tree. Even a troublemaker would be caught eventually. When he was found, Drew was sent directly to the king. He grumbled was he entered through the golden gates, guards at both sides.

He finally stood in front of a large throne. The throne was a beautiful velvet seating with mahogany wood for the chair itself. It was decorated with many valuable minerals, all but in a design of vines twisted up and around the seat.

Drew's head finally tilted up, meeting a firm glare. He grinned slightly, noticing that his father did not show much of a trance of anger in his eyes. They were cold, offering the fact that he was in his "King" persona. His hopes were dashed away when his father tilted his head down, signaling that they would talk about Drew's school actions at a later time.

"Drew, as you can see, you will have to pick a wife at your birthday ball. I believe you will choose well, my son," Drew's father, Ryou Hayden said firmly, cutting straight to the point.

He had emerald green hair, but unlike his son, he had golden colored eyes that showed the years of wisdom he obtained through ruling. He was a wise ruler, and now he was hoping for grandchildren. You want to spend your last days of your life with grandchildren, right?

"Yes Father," Drew told his father and king blankly, carefully masking his raging emotions. His father gave a curt nod as Drew excused himself from the throne room.

As soon as he was out of sight of the king, they boy shoved off the guards and started running towards the stables. The guards tried to run after him, but he was a master at sleuth. His eyes burned with rage, all of his previous front shattered into glass. He ran faster and faster, the anger feeding as his energy.

He did not slow down his pace as he reached the Royal Stables. He grabbed a saddle and hastily put it on a Ponyta. With the ruff leather against his fingers, he tightly strapped in the horse, his cool fingers in contrast of the warmth the Ponyta radiated. He swung his legs over the animal. With the entire ruckus, the stable boy dashed in, his face sweating in fear.

Drew looked down coolly and stated, "I am going out." His head was held at a high manner, reminding the poor stable boy who was of higher status. His emerald eyes regarded the servant coolly. He held no signs of guilt from being caught.

The boy stuttered, trying to convince the prince otherwise. His musty brown hair was covered in perspiration as he continued to ramble, "But sir! The king ordered me not to allow leaving!"

"I said I'm going out," Drew said menacingly. His face hardened as grabbed the servant's shirt. He yanked him forward, his eyes battling out the stable boy's scared ones. "Do, you dare defy me?"

"But what about your classes Prince Drew?' the servant whispered meekly, his will quickly being diminished by his foe. Yet he continued to hold eye contact, hoping that the prince would come to his senses.

Logic does not work on anger though. Drew gave one final glance, signifying what the servant would do. With that, he whipped the reins, bursting through the wooden doors. His silhouette disappeared as he continued through the back ways.

The servant gulped. "Yes sir..." He muttered to nobody in particular. He grabbed a broom and started to clean the messy area, shaking his head in disapproval. "That's another door we are going to have to replace." This was not a good day for the poor lad.

* * *

Drew rode past the back forest, his mind buried with thoughts. He pondered about his disapproval of this dance. _It's not as if I think the dance is bad thing, I just someone to love me for me. Is that too much to ask? Or am I being selfish and not looking at the bigger picture?_

Soon he made it to the outskirts of town. With his mind still riding with questions, he forgot the most fundamental thing: a disguise. His simple mistake was rewarded by a hoard of girls running towards him. They were screaming various things from cries of marriage to simply complimenting about his refined appearance.

Yelling at himself for forgetting such a simple task, he quickly directed Ponyta towards Angel Meadow. The horse reared upwards in surprise and gave a loud neigh. With that, Drew quickly sped down the dirt path, a trail of dust leaving the only clues of his earlier visit.

**REVEIW PLEASE!**

**Update as of 5/21/12: I just went through and edited the first chapter. I will continually do this with the later chapters before building up and updating chapter 5. I hope you stay patient with me and continue to read!**


	2. Pauper May

**HI Everyone! Thanks for the three reviews! I HAVE A SPECIAL GIFT FOR THEM! I AM WILLING TO REVIEW ALL OF YOUR STORIES! Just tell me if you want me to do that! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :)**

"May! Scrub faster, you lazy beast!" My stepmother said. Her mouth had twisted into a scowl. When you owned the most popular boutique in Delpherus, you have the freedom of having anything you wanted. Too bad in that equation, she had claim over me as well. That's right, she had control over me. I was Eleanor Maple's personal maid.

Not even bothering a proper reply, I just nodded my head and continued to scrub. Two dark eyebrows furrowed in discontent. Just a few more years, May, then you're free.

"Do not forget that you will have to clean our stables, make dinner, wash and clean the windows, and clip the bushes," Eleanor spoke, a superior air hanging around her. It seemed as if she was making sure she worked me till I died of exhaustion. Frankly, I was so used to this by now; her voice had become nothing more than a constant hum. I assumed she got tired of me not replying, because she just gave a tsk of disapproval before walking out, her heels clicking against the marble.

Shaking my head, tired arms continued to scrub the floor. Dreams quickly consumed me and I let a ghost of smile wash over my cheeks. After many hours of straight working, the endless list of chores was finally completed. I glanced at the windows, quite surprised the sun had barely reached its peak in the sky. I must have worked a lot faster than I had thought.

It would have been nice if I could go to the market today. Browsing at the clean house, I gave a nod of resolution.

Brooms and washcloths quickly went back to the supply closet. I walked towards the sun room, trying to tidy my greasy hair. Miss Maple was a fine believer in neatness and order. If making my hair neat would make my chances any higher, I would gladly try it.

Soon, Miss Maple had reached my vision. She sat poised, taking a sip from the Spearmint tea I had just made a few moments before. A rush of air filled my lungs and I slowly stepped forward. I gave a slight cough, trying to gather her attention.

Her head turned slightly, allowing the strands of blond in her hair to shine. I bit my lip slightly, feeling a bit envious. It would have been so much easier to disregard my stepmother, but she had to be blessed with beauty. Even after my father's death, many men had continued to court her.

She put her cup down and turned. Piercing scarlet eyes bore through me. She wore her usual displeasing look, quite angry that I disturbed her afternoon tea. "Well, get on with it. I don't have all day for your idiotic presence."

Well, that's a better reaction than most days. Seeing Miss Maple's slightly better attitude, I picked up momentum and asked, "I was wondering if I could have the day off. I have already finished all of the housework and cooked dinner."

Her face twisted in anger, obviously not happy of my request. Slowly though, Eleanor's face softened and she gave an irritated sigh."Go on your silly merry way. Besides, I must speak with Misty privately." Seeing I was still in the room, she gave a maddened flick of her wrist, signaling me to get out of her sight.

I walked out robotically, a surprised look on my face. I had not expected it to be so easy! On any normal basis, I would have begged until sunset before she would let me go.

The gears in my head turned, thinking of any possibilities for this. The only thing that would even come close to making sense was the idea of Misty persuading her. I nodded in conviction, quite pleased with my conclusion. A grin spread across my face and I darted towards the study, confident that I would find my stepsister there.

The large mahogany doors soon appeared in front of me. Grabbing the golden handle and yanking, a large library was revealed. Books were covered every inch of the walls. Sunlight streamed through the large windows, a small desk facing it. I recognized that mass of orange hair hunched over the large pile of books. Running up and hugging her from behind, I spoke with merriment, "Thanks so much, Mist! You're the best!"

Misty gave a hearty laugh and leaned against the velvet cushions of the chair, her head tilted so she could see me. Ruffling my hair slightly, she turned around and said playfully, "I didn't know it was Thank Random People day already."

Sensing my step-sister was merely joking, I tapped her nose lightly. "You told Miss Maple to let me have the rest of the day off."

Her face quickly turned into worry. Misty's knuckles turned white as she gripped the chair tightly. Speaking in a nervous whisper, she said," I haven't talked to her since this morning!"

My nose scrunched in confusion, trying to think of a good reason why Miss Maple might then possibly allow me to leave. Then I remembered the last bit of our conversation, something that involved Misty.

"Then what does your mother want to talk to you about?" I said as my tone quickly turned anxious, finally remembering the last bit of our talk.

Miss Maple seemed to sense that I was still in the household, due to ringing voice of hers that barked, "Leave now, May!"

"Don't worry about me kiddo. I better hear some stories when you get back." A confident smile graced Misty's lips as she led me towards the doors. It would have been a flawless act, if I couldn't see her hands slightly trembling in fear.

"Out!" my step-mother yelled once more. I winced, surprised that my eardrums didn't burst.

Rolling my eyes in irritation, I grabbed my cloak and ambled for the door. As soon as the house was no longer visible, a long sigh flowed from my lips. Thoughts of escaping rested on my mind. An uncharacteristically dark chuckle fell out heavily to the air. I scoffed at the thought; there was no way I could break away from this awful life. After all, what could a loathsome servant like me do? I had not an ounce of money to spend to get an education or special skills to get me in any of the craftsman guilds. It seemed like it was only a blissful dream to keep me moving forward in my dreary life.

Frowning, those negative thoughts were pushed away. After all, today was supposed to be like my mini vacation, since it was the first time in months since I had even an sliver of free time. With a slightly forced spring to my step, I walked down the crowded market streets of Delpherus.

A smile couldn't help but make its way on my lips. The loud clamor of the merchants was relaxing compared to the vast emptiness of the household. Children were running around, their joy rubbing off on me. A smile seemed unable to leave my face as walking towards the Pokémon stables; I then heard a voice call out to me. A look of bewilderment crossed my face as I turned around to try to pinpoint where it had come from. Before I could turn back and just dismiss it, the familiar form appeared in my vision, his arm waving frantically as he wove through the crowd.

"Hi May! Long time no see!" he said impishly as he stood in front of me with his signature lopsided grin.

"Hi Ash! Long time no see is right!" I said. A wave of comfort rested upon me knowing that I had run into a friend. "So, how's Pikachu?"I asked while glancing around, surprised that his best friend was not close by. The two were practically inseparable.

A voice suddenly erupted, "Pika pika Pikachu! _Hi May! I'm doing great_!" I turned around to see Pikachu running out of the crowd full blast.

Ash chuckled, "I think Pikachu answered that for me." As Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, he leaned against one of the water barrels in what seemed like attempted suave." By the way, want to rent a Ponyta?"

"We don't speak for weeks and you already advertise?" I asked in mock disbelief. His offer hit a string though. I did want to rent a Ponyta in fact, since I was planning to go to the flower fields and it would have made the trip that much easier. Besides, it would have been nice to support Ash's Ponyta Rental business. Yet, the lack of coins in my pockets reminded me once again of the luxuries I could not have. A look of disappoint crossed my face as I answered truthfully," "As much as I actually want to take up that offer, I can't."

"Why not?" Ash pressed. He straightened up from leaning against the water barrels and stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyebrow raised.

I pulled at the pockets of my aprons. "No money."

"What the heck are you talking about? You can rent it for free! It's not like the old hag is gonna give you any money" Ash told me as if I said the craziest thing in earth and giving me the funniest look ever. I burst out in laughter. One for the expression and two, laughing at myself for not expecting that something that was so Ash-like would extend to me. Tears started forming in my eyes, and I had to hold my side because it was hurting so much.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked me with curiosity.

I quickly wiped a tear out of my eyes, "Nothing, no- no - thing!" I tried to say but broke into another fit of giggles. Once the fits of laughter were under control, I said gratefully. "I really appreciate you doing this Ash. Is there any way I can repay you?" I asked.

"Just enjoy your day," Ash told me then winking to me as if giving a little push before he disappeared into the stables.

I gave a slight blush of embarrassment. Ash was like a second brother to me, filling in the void Max left when he ran away.

Soon, he came back, a beautiful Ponyta close behind.

"I'll bring her back at sunset. Thank you so much for helping me!" I reassured him.

"I'm counting on you!" he said lightly, handing me the reins.

I was about to gallop away toward the pastures when Ash's eyes widened quickly and he yelled "Wait!" then dashed back into his house, which was conveniently only couple steps from the stables. When he finally reemerged, nothing seemed to be in his possession.

"What was that about?" I raised an eyebrow, puzzled by his actions.

Ash answered while out of breath" Co-ou-cou-could you gi- give this to-to M-Mi-Misty?" and handed me a small aqua seashell.

"Um, okay, I guess. Why does Misty want this though?" I asked.

"Umm...ahh... it's a secret!" Ash said quickly. Was it me or was he blushing? I laughed at myself for that silly thought. It was probably just my over-imaginative mind talking. Y

"Well Goodbye, take two!" I said once again and galloped through the busy town streets. As I took a quick glance back, I saw Ash lying on the ground, smiling. What a weirdo.

After what felt like seconds, I finally reached my destination. "Beautifly_! Hi May! How are_ _you_?" I quickly heard, quickly followed by a loud "Blaziken Blaze! _Yo May! Was sup?"_

Hopping off the horse in excitement, I ran towards the Pokémon. Both rested by the lake nearby lake. I grabbed both of them and pulled Beautifly and Blaziken into a tight hug. Miss Maple would never let me keep them, sharing the public opinion that Pokemon were a bunch of "filthy creatures". Then again, Eleanor never would let me keep anything that made me happy.

I took a big, long breath of fresh air, the sun lightly shining down on me. I won't have to worry about Eleanor anymore, at least for the rest of the day. Walking away from the lake, I went towards the thickets of flowers, Beautifly and Blaziken following close behind. I was starting to pick some flowers for Misty and myself when I could distantly make out a sound of a galloping Ponyta. I glanced at mine, a sense of worry resting upon me when I discovered it was not it. Weird, almost nobody comes here because they have to pass an old and dark forest at all costs. That's why Angel meadow was practically unheard of. A scowl appeared as an unpleasant thought came to mind. Please tell me it's not one of the Pokémon poachers again!

* * *

**Hey there! Just click that little review button down there and I will scream in joy!**

**Update 2/8/14:I have finished editing chapter 2. I'm back, now that my inspiration for this story is rekindled. I'll try to work harder on this and finish it once and for all, following the plot that my 12 year old mind had planned. So, there probably will not be any deep plot in this. Maybe when this is done, I can try a different story to fit the way I write currently. Please continue to support this story though. If there are any mistakes, please point it out so I am able to fix it. Thank you.**

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura**


	3. The Meeting?

**HI! Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! 12 reviews! Well, I hope you enjoy the story! ONEWARD!**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

~*~Drew's P.O.V~*~

Stupid girls! Why can they leave me and my sour mood in peace eh? Are they powered to be annoying? My angered surged in me as I put my Ponyta in to a gallop towards one of the most remote places in Alice, the Angel meadow.

I quickly pulled my Ponyta to a halt once I saw a girl pop out of nowhere. Seriously, she just popped out of thin air! I slowly took notice of her appearance (Hey! Blame it on my male hormones!) She had ocean blue eyes with brunette colored hair. Her hair had the striking resemblance to smooth milk chocolate. She had a Blaziken and Beautifly behind her. The wind is gently blowing on her angelic hair, almost giving her an aura of calm, if you ignore the fact that her eyes are glowing in anger. Dang though, did she look ho-, wait a minute! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DREW! CONTROL YOURSELF!

As if on cue, she glowered" Are you here to capture innocent Pokémon, punk?" She quickly threw an "If-you-do-I-kill-you-and-everything-you-own" glare. Sheesh, what's wrong with her? What did the great Drew Hayden do?

"Now, why would I want to capture Pokémon?" I mocked as I flicked my lovely green hair.

"To abuse them, sell them, and treat them like they are nothing more than dirt under your stupid shoes! If you are you have to go through me first!" She countered. Ah, feisty, I like it. This is going to be quite entertaining.

"One, I would never do that to Pokémon. More exact, mine. Two, I don't have any equipment even IF I wanted to," I said, and then added a smirk at the end. She stared at me hard. To tell you the truth, its felt … awkward.

"Okay! I trust you," She told me in a much more relaxing way than before. Then she flashed me a bright, sunny,_ girly_ smile.

My face was quickly covered with a unelgant shade of ripe tomato. Keep this up Drew and you might reach a whole new level of CRAZY! Then it struck me, why isn't she screaming, squealing, or doing whatever those lunatic fan girls do? "Do you know who I am?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. I mean, how hasn't heard of the one and only, prince of Alice?

"You sure sound rude that's for sure!" She pouted, then giving me another hard stare. The awkward feeling is coming back." Well, judging from your clothes, you're probably a ministers son, or something around that," She said in a cold manner.

Frick, she doesn't know who I am! Then again, I didn't want anybody to know who I am, so were my clothes really that noticeable? I quickly glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing a black vest jacket (I didn't bother buttoning it) a plain white shirt, a loose dark green tie, and a pair of jeans. (I think that is what it's called, just invented). I don't care if this kills me, next time I go out, disguise is number one on my list of things to do." Well, at least I have some sense of style, unlike you," I said in a payback tone. You might as well play with your test subject. I could see the blood raising the brunette's cheeks. Oh, how cute. For all the slow people out there, I was 100% sarcastic, so live with it.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" she screamed so loudly I thought the mountains might crumble. Wait, I stretched my ears to hear, yep, that mountain just crumbled. It kind of even sounded like scolding. What is she? My _mother_?

"A dirty apron, blue-checkered short-sleeved dress, and braids? Not exactly what people would call 'fashionable'" I said, quoting the word fashionable with my fingers. Man! I haven't had this much fun since the time that servant accidently served my dad boiled beetles!

"Well, I'm fine with what I wear!" she shouted, her eyes shuts tightly. I saw a glisten at the edge of her eyes. She was going to cry.

Somehow, by this simple move, she made ME, the prince of ALICE, fill up with regret and guilt. I put my hand in my pockets, a habit I do when I feel well…. stupid. Suddenly, I felt a silky fabric against my fingers, I grinned. "You look plain with those braids," I said while I walked behind and undoing her hair. I took a mental note about how soft her hair was against my skin. Crap! You're doing it again Drew!I held back from screaming at myself and telling myself how CRAZY I was. So I quickly reached in to my pocket, pulling out a red bandanna with a white rose imprinted into it. It was the same bandanna that was given to me by a mysterious girl when I was younger.

-_Flash-_

_I was sitting in my garden with my Budew, being bored to death. Suddenly I saw a bright flash. I shielded my eyes while trying to look into the blinding light, ignoring the fact most people said you only see a blinding light when you die. When the light finally faded, a girl around my age (I was eight) was standing before me._

_She was wearing a collared short-sleeve dress that went down to her pale knees with a ruffled bottom. Her collared top was folded with ruffles at the end was well. The dress also included a sleeveless apron that went down just a few inches above the knee, which also had ruffles at the end of the apron and where the arms were. At the back there was a large bow that went all the way towards the ground. She had beautiful raven colored hair, very much resembling a clear night sky, which reached her shoulders. They were tied in two small pigtails that were placed at the sides of her head that was a single large curl held by crescent shaped barrette. She also owned a pair of brightly lit chocolate brown eyes._

_She quickly drew a deep breath, looking as if she was about to make a very important speech and said" Young Prince Drew, I have come to give you a very important bandanna. Please take good care of it. When the time is right it will be with you. Give it to the girl you are with. The bandanna will disappear when you put it away, but no worries!"_

_I faintly heard her mumble" Ha! And Hiro thought I would forget." Ok, what the heck is going on?" She then looked around. "Darn it! Looks like I have to go. Also your Budew looks super healthy! Take good care of it." The girl said._

"_Wait just a moment! Why are you here? Why are you giving me this? Why not someone else? How did you come? Am I dreaming or dead?" I yelled franticly, my mind swimming with questions._

"_Sorry, two questions only. And stick with it," She said apologetically. _

"_Okay. First, how the heck did you get here? Second, why me?" I questioned._

"_One word, _magic," _she replied._

"_Wha-what?" I asked, confused. All she did was smile sadly, was if knowing something I did not, obviously. Once again the blinding flash came. I was determined in looking but it was too overwhelming. The light disappeared as quickly as it came. In my hands, was a red bandanna with a white rose imprinted on it._

_When she left, I quickly dashed to my room, my heart pounding wildly. Then I put it in an empty self in my closet. The next day, just as she said, it disappeared._

_-Flash-_

For some reason today when I saw "her", I reached into my pocket and felt "that" in my pocket. I shook my head lightly to get the thoughts out of my mind. Then I tied the bandanna on the brunette's head. I for once in my teenage life, I smiled. Not smirk. _Smile._ "It's pretty good," I said_ genuinely_.

Then, I heard a deep, low rumble.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed the chapie! Sorry that it took pretty much a year to update. R&R!**


	4. Journey the memories

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: Hey people! I have finally decided to talk because I have time to type this in. **

**Drew: Lazy**

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: Shaddup! Anyway, I would like to thank _Lovelovergrl, Splitheart, _and _Obsessive fan number 1 _for reviewing practically every chapter, I really appreciate it. ^_^ my heart cries in joy every time I get a review from you three.**

**Drew: It's surprising that people even like this story.**

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: Where did you come from? Wait, May! Drew is being mean!**

**May: Drew! Stop being mean to our buddy!**

**Drew: She isn't my "buddy" **

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: Hurtful…Moving forward, I do not own Pokémon. I have noticed that I have forgotten to Disclaim for the last few chapters, Sorry! ^_^"**

**Drew: Ya, Like two. That's barely a "few"**

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: You are just jealous =3=**

**May: Strands of Ivy and Sakura does not own Pokémon!-disclaimer**

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: Small side note: In the flashbacks, everything is backwards. When Italics, its present time and when normal text, it's in a flashback **

~*~ Normal P.O.V~*~

When May was out of eyesight Eleanor quickly motioned Misty toward the elegant dining room. The extensive table was covered in an angel white tablecloth with laces at the ends. Sunlight shined through the tall glass windows that surrounded the room.

Seventeen year old Misty sat the far end of the table, her mother at the front of the table.

Misty had orange medium length hair which had grown from her fairly short style she had years before. Today she decided to have her hair in a small ponytail on the side on her head, letting the rest of her hair flow freely. She had striking cerulean colored eyes to match her hair. She was wearing a sky blue strapless dress with a waterfall effect at the ends of her dress. The outfit hung on her frame, showing her curves; while the sky blue helped bring out her eyes. She matched it with a pair of Greek sandals that laced up her long legs, just a few inches from her knees. Around her neck was a beautiful pearl necklace with an aquamarine in the middle. In short, she looked like an angel.

Eleanor on the other hand, had beautiful sunflower blond hair. Her hair was put in a side bun; a few strands fell from it. She also had dark scarlet eyes that stood out like the eyes of a fire. She wore a violet long sleeved gown that touched the floor. There were golden outlines at the ends of the dress and at the neckline of the outfit, which slightly showed her cleavage.

"Misty, Prince Drew will be holding a ball this spring for his seventeenth birthday. I want you to prepare for the big event my _dearest_ child," Eleanor said with an overly-sweet voice. "Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to stop visiting that mere_ pauper_, Ashton or whatever his name is. You may _never,_ _ever_ associate with him again."

Poor Misty hearing this flashed with anger, causing her to clench her hands while thinking of a million ways to kill Eleanor. Luckily, her hands were well hidden under the excessive tablecloth." His name is Ash," Misty spat out, trying hard not to show emotion to her mother. Sadly, you could still hear a trace of venom in her voice.

"Do you understand Misty," Eleanor threatened. Her eyes narrowed, seeing if Misty would dare defy her.

Misty eyes widened in horror when she realized what would happen if she didn't listen. She wouldn't allow it to happen like _last_ time." You, you wouldn't!" Misty said.

"I would if that's what it comes to," Eleanor replied.

"I, I understand," Misty said in defeat.

She quickly stood up. Using all the strength she could muster, she ran straight to her bedroom, shutting the door tightly then quickly locking it. She took a quick breath and slid to the ground, using the bedroom door for support and started crying.

Back down in the dining room was Eleanor; who was still sitting in her chair, at last stood up." I'm glad you understand," Eleanor said quietly. She then broke into a cruel laugh. Even when saying it quietly her tone of voice was so venomous that it would make you shiver. She started walking away, laughing silently toward the house's basement.

~*~Misty's P.O.V~*~

My heart was beating like a stampede. I felt like I had no other reason to live, as if my body and soul was withering before my very eyes. It felt as if a million needles were piercing into my skin. I wish I could say no to Mother, but that would only result in Ash getting hurt by her. I don't want it to end like what had happened to Dawn.

I had such passionate feelings for Ash, yet I would never be able to tell him.

Suddenly, memories of us together flashed through my mind like waves

_-Flash-_

_I was walking along the seashore towards the rocky edge. My mother, Eleanor Waterflower, just got married to a man named Norman Maple. I just don't get why he wanted to marry Mother. I know that he is single but, why Mother? He only met Mother and me a couple of times. It was like something_ possessed_ him to marry her._

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice where I was going and ran into something solid. "Stupid rock," I muttered darkly without looking up._

"_Hey! I'm not a rock!" The rock answered._

_Wait, did the rock just talk? I screamed loudly in shock while I jumped a mile up in the air. I took a closer look at that ghastly 'rock' or whatever it was._

_Turns out it wasn't rock at all! It was just a stupid boy with black hair and bark colored eyes. Forgetting my manners I asked," What are you?"_

_The rock (It's more appealing) replied stupidly," Well I'm a boy… I think."_

_Idiot! What does he mean he "thinks" he is a boy? If he is a boy, he is a boy. If he isn't, well to bad! I swear. Does he have a brain? Ugh, I better re-quote that._

"_Who are you?" I asked with a stretched sigh._

"_Ash Ketchum at your service!" the rock said with a cheesy grin. Who does he think he is, the prince of Alice?_

_Then curiosity hit me like a rock, literally. How you ask? I was standing there like a normal girl would, when suddenly a rock the size of a tennis ball hit me on the head, hard. Then the rock, I mean Ash, fell to the floor laughing so badly tears started forming._

_After a few silent curses I asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_What's with all the questions?" He asked back._

"_Gee, I wonder why? Maybe because I just happen to run into a rock in the middle of nowhere? For all I know, the rock might be out to kill me!" I said while throwing my arms up into the sky._

"_I'm not out to kill you! You ask way too many questions!" he yelled back._

"_DO NOT!"_

"_DO TOO!"_

"_DO NOT!"_

"_DO NOT!" _

"_DO TOO!"_

"_DO TOO!"_

"_DO NOT!" _

"_AHA! You agreed with me! I don't ask a lot of questions!" I said with a triumphant grin._

"_That was a fluke!" the rock/ Ash said with fury. _

_His eyes rapidly widened as if he just remembered something. I quickly noticed that he was eyeing my lunch basket. I left right after breakfast and wasn't planning to go home until nightfall. If I went home, I would have to accept that Mother got married. I needed time to think. Then bam! The rock was running away with my lunch and dinner._

"_I need to borrow this! I'll return it as soon as I'm done with it!" he said as he ran toward SliverLatern Forest._

_Okay, that was the last straw! "Get back here if you know what's good for you!" I screeched with flames in my eyes as I ran after the rock/Ash. _

_OH! That Ash Ketchum is going to get it! That boy is a thief! A thief! He has a Misty Macho Punch with his name on it! If he lays at least a touch on my food, he will never see the light again!_

_I passed at least a dozen trees before I reached him. He was crouched on all fours, as if searching for something. In his hand was my money's worth of Poke block!_

"_Hey give that ba-!" I said before I was cut off by a loud "Shh!" _

_I ran up to him with an angered look. I whispered," What The heck are you doing with my Poke block?"_

_He quickly replied," Quiet down! I am trying to find Pikachu!"_

_My mind searched until it came to my mental picture of Pikachu._

_Type: Electric_

_Height: 1'04''_

_Weight: 3.2 lbs_

_Evolves into Raichu _

_Mouse Pokémon. _

_The information kept coming until I was satisfied about the Pokémon._

"_Pikachu?" I asked. My head was turned in confusion. Why was he looking for a Pikachu?_

"_Ya, he ran off while we were looking for some jobs. I was looking for him when I ran into you. Pikachu usually likes ketchup, but I guess Poke block will do," he said, not really paying attention to me anymore._

"_Why didn't you just say so?" I mumbled and went on my all fours also. I then quickly snatched a bit of Poke Block out of his hand._

"_What are you-"he began to ask, but quickly stopped once he noticed that I was helping him."Thanks," Ash said and then flashed me a sunny, toothy, breath-smelly smile._

"_Urgh! After this, I'm making you brush your teeth," I said as I twisted my face in utter disgust._

_For the rest of the day, we gave out urgent calls to Pikachu till the sun was slowly setting in the horizon. Swiftly, a panicked look flashed across my face when I heard a low rustle in the bushes .I crouched down and covered my ears. Please don't be a bug!_

_Ash turned his head toward me, a worried expression evident on his face." What's wrong…um…ahh…"_

"_M-Misty," I stuttered, growing more petrified by the passing moment._

"_So Misty, what's wrong?" he finished asking in a gentle tone._

"_Bu-bugs," I replied, not caring about how embarrassing it was telling some kid I barely knew my strongest fear._

"_Oh! I know how to cheer you up! My mom used to it all the time!" Ash said gleefully. He then broke into a peaceful tune._

_Slowly, my worries started fading and I hummed along with him. Bit by bit, my eyelids started dropping._

_In my head I was picturing a beautiful picturesque beach. The sun's reflection was shimmering against the salty water which we called the sea, casting a twinkle in the water. The small grains of sand were sparkling like small diamonds. In the middle of this scene, were a small girl and her mother. The girl's smile was warm as she looked at her mother, so happy….._

_I slowly opened my eyes, tears declining down my cheeks. I quickly turned my head as I heard a rustle coming from a bush on my right._

_Gradually, a Pikachu fought its way out of the bushes. I smile quickly broke out of its face as it recognized Ash. I ran up to him and leaped into Ash's open arms. "Pika!_ Ash!_"_

_Ash grinned as he rubbed Pikachu's cheek against his. I slowly grinned, realizing that as long as I had Ash with me, no matter how much of an idiot he is, that I would be ok. Not that I was going to tell him that._

_I leaned back from my sitting position, placing my hands on the uneven and woody ground, wondering what adventures I'm going to have with my new friend._

_-Flash-_

_Ugh! What's taking Ash so long? It's been a year since I met him, and he still is as slow as a cow, unless it involves food, of course. I sensed a timid tug on my baby blue gown. Yes, I was wearing a gown, apparently its "not womanly" for a girl to wear trousers, but that's beside the point. _

"_Misty, um, what's taking so long? If we don't hurry, Miss Maple is going to get angry," May inquired as she looked around._

_My heart boiled with wrath. Ever since my mother married May's dad, she started treating May like a slave. I had once even heard her tell the headmaster of removing May from Roselia Academy. Because of all my mother has done to her, it took awhile to earn this sweet girl's trust. Ever since then, I vowed that I would make May's life as easy as I could in my current power. Some day though, when I'm older, I will free both of them, both May and Ash. Ash may be a dumber than a bull, but he also been through more hardships than I could count. Maybe then I would go and search for my only step-brother, Max. _

"_Misty?" my step-sister said once again, staring at me with her large blue eyes._

"_Sorry May," I said as I smiled with guilt. I quickly put on a cheerful grin and said," I'm sure he will come soon or I'm going to give him a Misty Macho punch! "At the end of my heroic speech I added thumbs up._

_She let out a merry laugh." Ash is in trouble!" She replied while stretching "trouble" out. _

_After a few more seconds, I started tenderly shifting my weight against my feet. If you didn't know who I was or my actual reason for this movement, then you highly would have guessed that I had a bladder the size of a fly and badly needed to pee. If this friken continues, I'll send gummy bears after Ash, make them pin him on a stake, light a ring of fire around his legs, then sit back and enjoy watching him scream. I smile, allowing these thoughts to ease me while I continued waiting. Finally, I saw the black haired boy's silhouette in the distance._

_After a few more moments of intense waiting, he finally was able to reach us." Mist, I'm so-"Ash tried to say. He never draws a close to his excuse as I gave a swift uppercut, the skin of my fist crashing into the tanned skin of his chin. He flipped backward and flew across the great horizon._

"_I think that's an all new record Misty! He flew almost a whole mile up in the air!" May believed. She placed her hand above her dark eyebrow, imitating a sailor looking for land._

_I put my fist up and smiled proudly,"What would you expect little miss? That's what happens when he makes us wait."_

_May chuckled, "I know what I should get you for your birthday."_

_My smile slightly faltered as I looked at her with confusion. How had she already found out my birthday? Most importantly, when?_

_After a minute, the laws of gravity finally took action and Ash fell towards the ground. Ash quickly sat upwards, an angry look twisted on his face. He stood up and marched over towards us, his arms stiffly swinging back and forth." Misty! What the Blaziken's was that for?  
_

_I replied," That's what happens when you make us wait! We don't have all the time in the world!"_

_He quickly countered," It's not my fault I had to help a pregnant lady go to hospital!"_

_I sneered, "You so did not, liar."_

"_DID TOO!"_

"_DID NOT!"_

"_DID TOO!"_

"_DID NOT!"_

"_GUYS!" May hollered. We quickly stopped and stared at the girl blankly. Where did she get that voice? May mumbled and pretended to rub her temples, "To think that I'm the youngest here."_

_-Flash-_

_It was a bright summer day. The sun was gleaming on the flower meadow that grew within Hawthorn Park. Of course, though Ash and I were too busy bickering to notice. May, whom was accustomed to this by now, ignored us. She was picking some flowers before we got back to the household, where she would go back to being my mother's slave, much to my burning anger. Out of the corner of my eye, I could she May's peaceful face._

_Suddenly an unfamiliar voice called out, "DUCK!"_

_I turned around, trying to find the source of the voice first. Out of nowhere, something collided with my face, momentarily causing me to go blind. Thoughts danced around, the worst one struck me deep in my heart. Oh, Lugia, don't be a bug!_

_The last thing I remembered was Ash trying to reach out towards me. His yes were widened with shock. His hands reached towards me, only to grab a handful of thin air. "Mist!"_

_Then everything went black as I collapsed towards the hard grass._

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't think that Moon would give her such a shock!" a guilty voice whistled past my ears. Who was that? The only thing I could make out from it was that it was defiantly a female voice._

_I slowly lifted my eyelids, letting the rays of the sun scorch my eyes. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to make out my surroundings. Everything was hazy, though. Also, everyone looked as if they had ten heads and eighteen eyes. I tried to shake my head to clear my thoughts. Is that even possible?_

_My eyes blinked a number of times before I could see clearly. Ash was a few inches from my face, his large brown orbs staring into mine. Up close, I noticed that he had specks of gold sprinkled in his eyes. In the background, May and two unfamiliar faces looked at me. All had looks of worry evident on their faces. I quickly took notice to the strangers' appearances._

_The girl was wearing a collared short-sleeved dress that reached her knees and had a ruffled bottom. The edge of her folded collar was also decorated with ruffles. She also wore an apron that went down just a few inches above the knee. The apron had ruffles at the edges and where the apron touched the arms. At the back, there was a large bow that touched the ground. She had dark raven hair that went to her shoulders. She also had two small pigtails placed at the sides of her head. The pigtails were a single large curl which was held up by a crescent shaped barrette. Lastly, she had a pair of dark chocolate eyes._

_The boy, on the other hand, had flaming red hair which faded to a brown as it reached the center. He wore a plain white shirt and some khaki shorts which reached his knees. He also wore a short-sleeved, red plaid button-up. He left it unbuttoned, though, using it almost like a sweater. Lastly, he had blazing golden eyes. They kind of reminded me of the sun, and the specks of gold in Ash's eyes._

_Soon, my thoughts cleared and I finally realized the predicament I was in. My eyes widened in embarrassment. Ash was only inches away from my face! His lips were hovering over mine, one single push and our lips would collide._

"_GAH! What are you doing?" I cried as I quickly pushed him away. I was now sitting up, a crimson splashed on my face. That idiot! Doesn't he know not to get that close to a girl's face?_

_A voice interrupted the moment. "I'm sorry! Moon didn't mean to startle you!" I looked up and found it was the girl whom was standing with May moments before. So she was the voice I heard earlier._

_I smiled. "It's fine, but...ah, who is Moon?" I just couldn't help it; she had the aura of innocence and all the good stuff in the world, wrapped in to one. My mind quickly went back to this so called Moon character. I prayed with all my might that it wasn't a bug. I wonder if I have ADHD with all of these constantly changing thoughts,_

"_Oh! You never actually met Moon!" She quickly crouched down as she picked up an unusual Pokémon. "This is Moon!" I narrowed my eyes. I've never seen this Pokémon before. Not even in the books! Trust me; I know I have read my fair share._

_It looked like a small fox. Its fur was midnight blue except for the tip of its tail, its paws, and its stomach, which were pale blue. The Pokémon had a small pair of pale blue wings which faded_ into white. _Lastly, it had dark golden eyes, even darker that that boy's eyes. "Ny Ny ri nymph!_ I'm sorry, miss! I didn't mean to!" _Moon said._

"_It's fine. It's not like you startled me on purpose," I answered. This was such a cute and polite Pokémon!_

_The girl's eyes widened in astonishment, "You understand Pokémon!"_

_I blushed in embarrassment. "Um, well, yes." I can't believe she discovered my secret! How could I have been so careless? I didn't even know this girl! I need to be more careful._

_She replied, "Wow! That's so rare! I don't usually run into any people that understand Pokémon."_

_Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. Whoa, wait. Back the steamroller! What did she just say? "Wait! You've seen others? Others like me?"_

_She smiled happily. How unusual; her smile kinda reminds me of Ash. Great, now I keep comparing things to Ash, just great. "Of course! Obviously you know your friends can understand them. I've also seen some in my travels."_

_Ash suddenly popped up and asked, "Wow! Where have you traveled?"_

_I swiftly bonked him in the head. Ash crouched down as he held his damaged head. "Sorry, he's just naturally rude," I said apologetically as she opened her mouth. I didn't realize until later, but I was being rude for interrupting her. _

_It looked as if the girl was going to say something. Then May suddenly piped, "Whoa! You travel?"_

"_May!" I said desperately. "Not you, too!"_

_The girl waved her hands. "No, no! It's fine! It's only natural that you're curious."_

"_Ny mph nymph ri nymphri!_ I don't think I've ever seen someone who wasn't curious about your travels!" _ Moon said._

_Ash dropped his arms in front of him as he leaned forward. "Whoa, what kind of Pokémon is that?"_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Ash..."_

_He jumped back and put his hands up in defeat. "Calm down, Mist! I'm just curious!"_

"_Yeah, tell us, miss!" May said. She leaned forward, signaling her attention._

_She teasingly waved her finger at May. "Tsk, tsk. I'm not that old," the girl said with mock annoyance. Her eyes though, were shining with merriment._

"_Just tell them already," a calm voice said. I looked to see where the voice was coming from, only to find out it came from that unfamiliar boy. The way he walked kinda reminded me of, oh no! Not again!_

_The girl stuck her tongue out towards the young lad's direction. "Meany!" She quickly turned towards our direction, a smile evident on her face. "This is a Nymphri. There are lots of types of Nymphri's, kinda like the evolutions of Eevee. Like a grass-type Nymphri and so on." She turned towards the boy. The girl pointed at him and winked. "Of course, this little boy's Nymphri is a special type."_

_The boy quickly bonked her in the head. She crouched down, now in the same position as Ash was a few moments before. "Moron, I'm older."_

_Ash walked up, awestruck. "Whoa! I would love to see your Nymphri! Um...what's your name?"_

_The boy glanced at the girl. They stared at each other for a few moments, as if speaking to each other._

"_It's okay, we aren't bad people," May said for assurance. My eyes softened. That was so darn cute!_

_They stared at each other a bit more before nodding and turning towards us. "I guess we never did introduce ourselves." She cleared her throat for emphasis. "You can call me um...Annabelle! I'm eight years old." She was the same as my little May! She quickly picked up her Nymphri. "As you already know, this little troublemaker is Moon."_

"_I'm...Kyle. I'm nine years old." He gave out a low whistle. A few moments later, another unusual Pokémon came towards us. "This is Sun. He's a Nymphri, too."_

_The Nymphri he'd called looked a lot like Moon, except for its color. Sun's fur was a beautiful golden-red which faded into a yellowish-orange as it reached its stomach, paws, and the tip of its tail. The wings on its back were light orange which faded into a white. Its eyes, though, were still a striking gold._

_All of a sudden, my stomach failed me as it let out a low grumble. Ash and May's stomachs joined mine as we grumbled in harmony._

_Ash scratched his head in embarrassment. "I guess with all of the excitement, we completely forgot about lunch."_

_I swear I saw a light bulb over her head as Annabelle clapped. "I know! Why don't you come and have lunch with us before you guys go? Then we can talk some more," Amy said happily. "Come on, Kyle. Can they? Pllleeaaasseee!" She begged._

_I saw Kyle's guard falter against her puppy eyes as he nodded. _

"_I'm not too sure about this. We kinda eat a lot," I said._

"_No worries! Come on!" Annabelle said. She quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me away._

_Ash and May's eyes widened as they found out that they were being left behind. They quickly yelped in unison, "H-hey! Wait up!"_

_Kyle said, "Don't worry, she's just..." He quickly stopped as a look of horror passed his face. "Crud! RUN AFTER HER!"_

_-Flash-_

"_We'll miss you, Annabelle," I said as I gingerly hugged her._

"_I don't want to leave, but we've got to get going. Grandma Chi needs to find some better business," Annabelle replied as her head was buried in mine as she hugged me. Okay, just to clear this up, Kyle and Annabelle are not related. Annabelle travels with Kyle and Grandma Chi. after a few more moments, she went and hugged May and Ash._

"_We enjoyed having you here, Annabelle," Ash said as he shook hands with her. "You too, Kyle. I'll beat you next time we meet!" Ash said enthusiastically as he quickly knuckled Kyle._

_Kyle gave one of his rare smiles. "Train hard, Ash."_

_May walked up to Kyle; a blush was splashed across her face. She shyly stuttered, "By-bye K-Ky-Kyle." Tears brimmed in her eyes as she quickly tackled him in a hug._

_A look of shock was evident on his face. He glanced at Annabelle, as if asking her what he should do. She made a small hugging motion and quickly winked. Slowly, Kyle wrapped his hands around her and returned her hug._

"_Children! We must get going!" Kyle's grandmother called from their caravan._

_He started walking toward the caravan, for he had already said his goodbye's moments before. "Okay!" Kyle called back. "Annabelle, we gotta get going."_

_Annabelle gave a swift nod. "Got it." She then turned towards us. "Well, this is it. Hopefully we will see each other in a few years." She quickly smiled and reached into her small beaded blue bag. She walked up to each of us. For May, she gave a delicate music box. It looked as if it was carved from the flames itself, for it gave off a warm glow. For Ash, she gave him a Thunderstone, which was hung on a fine leather necklace. As for me, Amy gave me a beautiful glass jar. It looked as if a sea was captured with it._

"_ANNABELLE!" Kyle called from the caravan._

_Annabelle rolled her eyes and quickly jumped into the caravan as it started to move. Annabelle waved as she said, "It's a gift! Goodbye! We will miss you!" I waved back until she disappeared from the horizon. Then I noticed something was stuck to the bottom. I pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it. My eyes widened as I read the note that was left behind by Annabelle._

_Watch out for May. She has developed a crush._

_ ~Annabelle_

_-Flash-_

_I stared at the Togepi he had given me with wonder. Togepi was cutely waving her arms and calling out to me. "Ash, why are you giving me this?"_

_Ash gave out one of his signature grins. "Isn't it obvious, Mist? It's your birthday present!"_

_I took a step back from shock. My navy skirt rustled against my shins. I hugged Togepi tighter and asked, "H-how? How did you know that it was my birthday?"_

"_May told me. Who knew your birthday is the exact same as mine?" Ash replied._

_I couldn't believe it. We shared the same birthday? Of all the days in the world! "You lie."_

"_I'm serious, Mist!" he cried. Ash walked up and poked my cheek. "Come on! You know you're happy!"_

_I gave a doubtful sigh. "What are we? Twins?"_

"_If we are..." Ash pondered the question. He then broke into a grin. "Then I guess we'll have to celebrate together."_

_-Flash-_

"_Why do you just let her put you down like that!" Ash screamed once again._

_We were having a fight, but it was different this time. This wasn't our usual pointless fight; this was serious. Ash had seen my mother speak to me about...about Dawn._

_I threw up my balled fists to the sky. "Don't talk to me like you know how I could possibly feel!"_

_Ash gestured towards me vigorously. "It's not your fault about what happened to Dawn!"_

_Immediately, tears streamed down my face. "Yes it is! If I listened to her, none of this would have happened! As long as I shut up, I keep people safe! If I listened, Dawn wouldn't have been cornered that night, and she wouldn't have...she wouldn't have..." I fell to the ground bawling. My hands covered my eyes, the tears sticking to my flesh. It was my fault. Dawn's fate was my weight to carry. Through my wet hands, I saw Ash walk towards me._

"_Mist," he said gently as he knelt down in front of me._

_My heart gave a lunge. Why is he doing this to me? One minute he's literally trying to bite my head off, then the next he's gently with me. "Shut up!"_

"_Mist!" he said more insistently. "You have to stop blaming yourself!"_

"_Shut UP!" I lashed out. "It's my entire fault! It's my entire fault..." I continued saying as I rocked back and forth._

_Then a pair of warm arms embraced my body. I instantly realized that the arms which held me so protectively were Ash's. And he whispered in my ear, his breath dancing against it. "Mist, you can't put the blame on yourself. Dawn never want to see you in this state. Try to forgive yourself."_

_I realized Ash was right. Dawn would never want to see me like this. She always told May and me to smile, because we always looked cutest smiling. I sniffled as I leaned my head on his chest. "O-okay."_

_Even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was smiling. He stroked my back comfortingly. "Thank you."_

_As the minutes dragged on and Ash continued reassuring me, my eyelids grew heavy. My eyes stopped leaking the painful tears, even though my eyes were now swollen and the streams of tears still were evident on my face. I smiled._

_With Ash gently stroking me, I slowly closed my eyes and rested._

_-Flash-_

"_I'm sorry, May, but I can't return your feelings," I heard Kyle reply back to May._

_I stifled a gasp from where I stood. Why didn't I notice before? May had a crush on Kyle!_

_I peered over from the tree trunk, only to be pierced down by Kyle's eyes. He knew, yet he didn't rat me out. He knew I was looking out for May._

_I glanced at May. She looked at him with a forced smile. "I'm sorry I troubled you."_

_He walked up to her and patted her head. "You will find your prince charming someday, but your prince charming isn't me. I'm sorry," he said kindly. He gave her one last glance and left the clearing. As soon as he left, May broke down into sobs. I was frozen. Should I help May or seek advice? I tore my gaze from my stepsister regretfully and retreated out of the forest._

_I ran as quickly as I could towards Ash's run-down house. My legs were screaming in pain, yet it did not bother me as much as the fact that May liked someone. I guess my sisterly love finally kicked in. Soon everything in the scenery blurred. The only goal on my mind was reaching Ash to seek help. I continued running, letting out a barely audible apology every time I hit a pedestrian. One had tried to grab my arm, but I quickly pulled away, not making out the words the person tried to say and continued on._

_Soon, I reached his wooden doors, fully acknowledging that I probably looked like I just got out of the mental hospital. "Ash!" I screamed. My mind went blank as I feverishly looked for Ash, opening door after door._

_After what felt like years, I heard a low click from the door. I glanced up. Ash looked at me with surprise on his face. He dropped what I later learned was his groceries. "Mist, did you forget your Pokémon again?" He quickly rushed to my side. He hoisted me up and led me to the tattered couch. He allowed me to sit and knelt in front of me, hands placed reassuringly on my thigh. He smiled and said, "So?"_

"_No, you idiot," I said, trying to sound angry. It came out more like a meek whisper though. He slightly nodded, encouraging me to continue. I sighed. "You really shouldn't use that face recklessly." I took another intake of air. "May got rejected by Kyle, but for some reason, she likes him. I don't know what to do! Should I tell her I saw her confess? How am I supposed to comfort her? Annabelle told me she had a crush, but I always assumed it was you. Now I find out it isn't, and I don't know what to do! I don't know why I'm even asking you when you're clueless about love. Am I talking too fast?" Words flowed out of my mouth. I clamped my mouth shut after all of those words spilled out. Did I really just say all of that? This was the first time I rambled in front of him! My face quickly flushed with embarrassment. I just confessed all of my fears in a span of two minutes, and to a clueless idiot, no less!_

_He stared at me, looking straight into my eyes. He spoke of nothing, as if wondering if I would continue. As soon as he realized I was finished, he threw his head toward the sky and started laughing. I balled my fists up and tilted my head towards the floor, a shadow casting over my eyes. I knew it. Why did I think about telling him this? My mind must have been jumbled up from worrying if I ran to his house. I noticed small drops of water were hitting against my tan skin. It's not raining, so what's hitting my hand? I reached towards my eyes. My fingertips met a pool of salty water. I didn't realize it until right then, but I had started crying._

_After my realization, Ash must have also noticed because his laughter stopped abruptly and he spoke with guilt hanging off his every word. "Oh no, Mist! I didn't mean it that way!"_

_He reached up and tried to poke my cheek. My anger quickly flared, and my face hardened like a mask. I batted his arm away. "Of course you did, Ketchum."_

"_Misty! Let me explain," Ash said. His voice was quavering._

_I wanted to look away and leave, but a small part of me wanted to know. I looked him straight in the eye. My eyes sent one message: You got three minutes, Ash Ketchum!_

_He got the message and spoke quickly. Luckily, I've known him for a while, so I could understand him. "I found it so surprising that you would be so concerned for her. I kinda laughed because I never knew you could be so loving towards her, and I never noticed. I think, um…" His voice trailed off as he gathered up the last of his thoughts. "You should eventually tell her, but comfort her. Yeah…"_

_I stared. Yup. This is officially one of the most tiring days of my life. First I hear a confession, and next I get advice from the densest person of all of Alice Kingdom. I blinked and cleared up my thoughts. "Um, thank you."_

_He smiled the same smile I saw when I first met him. He kissed the tip of my nose, sending electricity throughout my entire body. "May is lucky to have a sister like you."_

_-Flash-_

_I had hitched up my skirt and kicked off my shoes, allowing the water to massage my toes. I furiously sent a splash of water up while I sat by the tide pools. I clenched my hand together as I replayed the same events over again._

It was early in the afternoon, and the sun was shining like no tomorrow. I ran through the mass of merchants and across the market square. My legs slowed down as I neared the Ponyta stables. I gingerly touched the secret pocket May had made; making sure Ash's gift was still intact. Ever since I found out we shared the same birthday, we continued to celebrate together. This year, both of us will be turning seventeen. Excitement prickled my very blood as I turned the corner.

Suddenly, I heard Annabelle's voice float through the humid air. "Ash, you are just so sweet! I never thought you would go that far last night!"

I quickly stopped and peeked over the corner. Standing there, together, were Ash and Annabelle. Annabelle was near Ash, her eyes shining with admiration and a slight blush on her cheeks. I could faintly see Ash's face as well. He was smiling happily at her. My heart felt as if a hammer had hit it, and anger pulsed over me. What the heck did Annabelle mean, Ash would go that far!

I saw Ash reply to her. Then the unthinkable happened. Ash suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Oh. My. Gosh. I think they were kissing!

My eyes burned with angry tears, and I started running in the opposite direction. I needed to get to the water. Only that could calm me now.

_My face squeezed with anger once again. That little turd betrayed me! I picked up the loose pebbles and tossed them towards the sky, where they made a large arch and dived into the sea. I continued the same motion over again, every pull of my muscle making me think of more insults to Ash. Stupid Ash! *plunk* Stupid Annabelle! *plunk* Stupid everything! *plunk*_

_Then I saw a mass of hair that I quickly identified as Ash's. Oh, speak of the devil! "Mist!" he said, waving as he came towards me. "Mist! I knew you were here!" I quickly kicked the water with gusto. Screw him! Why did he show up now? He finally neared me and rested against one of the looming rocks. He took a steady breath. "Mist, how come you didn't come to the stables like you said you would?"_

_I glared resentfully at the water and kicked it again, allowing another spray of water to arise. I gritted my teeth. "You were too busy with Annabelle," I said, putting a lot of emphasis on her name. I felt terrible for feeling such anger towards Annabelle. Why should I be feeling like this, anyways? I haven't been this emotional since May experienced her first rejection. It's not like I was jealous! Yet somewhere in the back of my mind spoke that I actually was jealous and said the unthinkable. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed the thought away. There is absolutely no possibility that I was in love with that stupid, clueless, airheaded Ash Ketchum!_

_Ash finally spoke. "Mist? You were there? How come you didn't come out?"_

"_You seemed just fine! You even ran second base with her, you idiot!" I screamed, releasing all of my steam. I took deep, slow breaths to calm myself._

_Ash looked at me quizzically. He walked up and tried to reach out to me. "Misty, what the heck are you talking about?"_

_I quickly batted away his arm and said, "Don't play dumb! I heard you too. She said she couldn't believe you would go that far."_

"_No, you misunderstood!" Ash said. He sat down next to me. When he tried to poke my cheek, I turned away. "She meant she didn't think I would go that far and clean Grandma Chi's caravan."_

_I raised my eyebrows at what he had just said. Turning towards him, I asked, "Why would you clean Grandma Chi's caravan? That place is a mess!"_

"_I know. I did it so I could get you this." He reached into the mailbag and took out a beautiful, small box. It was decorated with seashells and pearls and the edges. He handed it to me and said, "Happy birthday, Mist!" He flashed me a goofy grin._

_I gingerly opened it up. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I've ever laid my eyes on. It was an elegant pearl white necklace. In the middle was an aquamarine, which shone as if the sea was within it. The edges were decorated with gold, a mass swirls going around it. It was mesmerizing. . I feel as if when I'm near that necklace, I just feel so much calmer. Then my thoughts cleared, and I realized, I do like Ash. I liked Ash Satoshi Ketchum._

_I smiled. It felt as if a big weight was off my shoulders. I turned towards him and put a gossamer kiss on his lips. "Thank you."_

_-Flash-_

_It was the last day I had with Ash, at least for a while. We were spending the day together. Tomorrow, he would be going to the Kingdom of Sakura for some more evidence of his parent's death. By the time he was back, I would be too busy with my studies to visit._

"_I wish we had a way to contact each other," Ash said as we walked on the sandy shore. I shot him a look. He knew we couldn't send letters. Mother would find it in an instant. Ash must have understood me because a moment after, he grinned at me. He hurriedly glanced at Pikachu and Togetic to make sure they were still okay. "I mean like Morse code. But we live too far away to do that." Suddenly, Ash stopped. He lifted his foot, leaving an imprint in the sand. He dug through it and pulled out a purple seashell. He stared at it for a moment, and then shot up like a rocket. "I've got it!"_

_This has got to be good. He dashed towards his bag, rummaging through all of his useless knickknacks. I was quickly growing impatient. "Would you hurry up?"_

_Ash just waved at me from a distance and ran over. He handed me a glass jar and ordered, "Start collecting seashells, Mist!"_

_I looked at him as if he'd lost his dear mind. "Why the heck would I be collecting seashells? Have you lost your pea sized brain?"_

_He was too busy digging through the sand to notice. (Déjà vu moment.) "Just start collecting! I'll explain it on the way!"_

"_So let me get this straight. Each seashell color means a different thing?" I said as we sat against the grassy edge. I turned the glass jar that held the seashells, letting the light make reflections against the glass. They glittered in an array of colors. We had spent the whole morning and half of the afternoon gathering nothing but seashells. _

_Ash leaned back on the grass, hid lags hanging off the ledge. His eyes looked at the baby blue skis." Yep! It's perfect! It's small and easy to hide! I'm a genius!"_

_I gingerly lay down and joined Ash. I rolled my cerulean eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Sure you are Ash."_

_We laid there for hours in a comfortable silence. All we did during it was looking time go by through the sky. Soon, the once blue sky had dimmed to a dark scarlet._

_Ash spoke, "What would you do if I didn't come back?" He rested his hand on the palm of his hand. With his free hand, he twirled my orange hair against his calloused fingers. His face was sullen._

_I stared into his dark brown eyes with conviction. I spoke, my heart beating rapidly."You will come back. You have to." Each word I uttered out of my lips was filled with sincerity and my determined hope._

_He leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock before I closed them and responded to his kiss. I slowly grabbed my arms around his neck. It wasn't a perfect kiss, we had hut our noses hit against each other plenty of times, but it was one of the best kisses I ever experienced. Eventually, the human part of ourselves screamed for oxygen, thus making us let go._

_Ash smiled contently as he gazed into my eyes. The sun was setting behind him as he spoke," Just in case if something happens."_

_-Flash-_

I hurriedly wiped away the last of my tears. U walked over to my desk and grabbed my pen and paper. My teeth were clenched; making sure none of my tears would hit the paper. I'm not going to let Mother hurt Ash like she had done to Dawn.

_Ash,_

_I have something I had wanted to tell you for a long time. I never want to see you again! I only stuck with you because I pitied your state. I realize now that you -hold me no merits. You have been nothing but a thorn on my side. I had hoped you would have stayed in Sakura kingdom forever. Then you decide to come back. All this gifts you gave me? In the trash. Seriously? You give me nothing but trash. You actually thought I liked you? Well, you're more than wrong. I hate you!_

_Never speak to me again,_

_Misty_

Silent tears descended down my cheeks as I sealed my letter. This was the only way. I whistled for my Pidgeotto. I clumsily tied my note to the Pokémon's leg and pushed out my window for it to send. Usually I would give it food before, but I needed to get this out as soon as possible. I didn't care if Mother read this either. She would want this. She had got what she wanted, again.

**Yep, I finally upload after almost a year. I'm really sorry about that! I guess I was VERY lazy. As you know, I got the letter inspiration from the book Ella enchanted also, this is probably the longest chapter I will ever write. I think this was even longer than my one-shot! It might take awhile for me to upload again though. I'll try my best for all of you! Special thanks to my friend Obsessive Fan Number 1 for helping type, seeing that I take forever to type. Ha-ha… Anyway, pleases review! I love you all! Oh! This is a late Christmas present **


	5. Ramen and Mysteries

_May's POV_

The boy glanced around, trying to find the source of the loud rumbling. He ran his hands through his hair, his eyes filled with confusion. For the first time, my eyes actually drifted to his appearance. Such a vibrant green for his hair, much resembling the wide leaves of an oak tree. His eyes were a same hue. Those lips are li- I immediately stifled a gasp. I couldn't believe I just had those thoughts! The resonance of his tenor voice awoke me from my raging hormones. "What the _heck_ is that?"

I tried to calm the anguished cries of my hormones as I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. I knew _exactly_ where the rumble had come from. I pulled a guilty grin, trying to make the situation light-hearted. "That was my stomach…"

As soon as the words left my mouth, he had burst out in a rivet of laughter. Tears streamed down his eyes, falling down on his tan skin. He held his stomach as he tried to control his breakout.

I was also clutching my stomach, but was doing it for an entirely different reason. My face was burning as I said, "Shut up! I haven't eaten all day."

He took a few deep breathes and his howls of joy subsided. He pulled on an arrogant smirk as he flicked those lime green tresses. Argh! That is so annoying! He walked over to his Ponyta before swinging his leg over the horse, landing on it perfectly. I glanced up as he turned toward me, his face high and noble. Maybe my guess about him being a minister's son and all was right. The sun shone behind him, outlining his figure, as if he was emitting a glowing halo of light. Seaweed-Hair offered his hand as he smirked. "You coming or not?"

I turned my nose upward, refusing to accept the generous offer. "I have my own Ponyta, thank you very much." He rolled his eyes and pulled back his arm. I walked over to the fire horse and stroked his soft fur. A content smile danced on my face, feeling the heat radiate off the horse's body. Finally, I put my hands on the saddle. I pushed myself off the ground before swinging my feet over the Ponyta, landing perfectly on top. I reached under my cloak and flipped it upward, allowing it to drape over the Ponyta's body. Pulling my hands to my hips, I put on a boasting grin. "Well?"

He shrugged. "It was good." I smiled in satisfaction. He quickly smirked. "Too bad for you, but your panties were quite a sight to see." He quickly raised the reins and galloped away.

My face burned with embarrassment as I ambled towards him. I screamed at the top of my lungs, the wind making my eyes water a bit. "GET BACK HERE!" The wind made it barely audible to hear. Soon my anger just transformed to happiness. I gave a whoop of happiness, feeling the wind push against me. It was moments like this that I felt free from Eleanor's iron grip.

_ A bird's taste of freedom as it leaves it cage._

The wide expanse of meadow had disappeared as we quickly re-entered the woods. The large trees were like arms, protecting us from the rays of sun. I quickly made a sharp turn, seeing him disappear past a tree. Curiosity got the best of me and I called out, "Where are we going?" I quickly lowered myself against the Ponyta, barely dodging the branch of the incoming tree. The heat from its mane acted like a pulse, quickly beating against my skin.

He didn't reply and continued riding past the umbrella of shrubs. For some reason, though, I still continued to follow him. His back was so poise, was literally _oozing_ confidence. He didn't hold the same posture a city person would have. Instead of crouching low to avoid objects, he continued to hold his head eminent, not letting anything come in his way. If I didn't know better, I would say he was a royal! I scowled as I crushed even the thought of that. But that's impossible. No royal would even bother to glance at a commoner like me. All they want is a wealthy princess. Besides, I would know what my own country's _prince _looked like.

Soon, we saw light towards the end of the trail, indicating that we reached the end of the forest .The light continued to act like a beacon, driving us out of the forest. Soon, the forest had vanished and we were surrounded by the grassy hills that lay around Delpherus. When we reached the ten mile radius, he quickly pulled the reins of his horse. I mimicked his actions and stopped next to his steed. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Muttering darkly, he said, "Dammit!"

My eyebrows made a curious arch. I asked, "You okay there, Grass-Head?"

He just turned toward me and smiled happily, almost _too _happily. "NO! Not at all! I just felt like saying dammit while glaring at Delpherus. Nope, just dandy!"

I smiled. "That gre—" I quickly stopped, realizing what he really meant. My face dropped, giving him a blank look. "You're being sarcastic."

He was still growling at the city as he quickly replied, "No duh, Sherlock." He glanced at me, his eyes trailing up and down my body. I squirmed, feeling instantly violated. He smirked. "Hey, could you give me your cloak?"

I did a quick double-take. Did he really just ask what I thought he just asked? I replied incredulously, "What?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed towards me. "Your cloak. I want your cloak."

I shook my head furiously. I grabbed my cloak and pulled it closer towards me. "No way, Jose!"

He leaned closer, his face only an inch away from mine. He whispered huskily, "Please," lips close. I noticed that his eyes were more of an emerald green with specks of brown. Quickly realizing my position, I pushed his face away with my hand. I slid my thin arms out of my cloak. As soon as my arms were hit with the cold air, my wrist filled with pain. I winced as I looked at my arm. I instantly comprehended that the pain had originated from a bruise I had from those chores I had to complete. Not wanting to draw attention, I pushed my wrist against Ponyta's mane, masking my injury. With my other hand, I hesitantly handed him my only cloak. I looked him square in the eye. "You better return this."

He took it from my hand and swiftly slid it on. With his thumb and index finger, he flicked the hood on top of his head. It cast a shadow on his face, distorting his usually sharp features. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards as he put his Ponyta into a trot. "Wouldn't dare."

* * *

I just let out a frustrated sigh and followed him.

I gulped as I gaped at the building in front of me. It had tall, gleaming glass doors, so clean they were practically blinding. Beautifully trimmed rose vines climbed up the symmetrical columns. On the edge of the quartz ceiling were specially crafted Cupid structures. There, right smack dab in the middle, was a gleaming sign that read 'Francis'. This was the most expensive restaurant in the entire city! I backed away until I hit the marble fountain that lay before the restaurant. I placed my hands shakily on the ledge, reluctantly sitting down. There was absolutely no way I was going in there!

He was still standing near the steps of the restaurant. Of course someone like him would want to go there, he fit in perfectly. While his suit made him seem like a god standing next to that building, I looked like nothing more than a street rat. Compared to him, I was a street rat. He later noticed my silence and turned around, inquiring, "What's wrong? Are you coming or not?"

I clenched my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. Punctuating each syllable, I snarled, "I. Am. Not. Going."

He stalked over and leaned against one of the nearby crab apple trees that surrounded the restaurant. The autumn leaves danced gently around him. He smirked, knowing exactly why I didn't want to go in. He just had to add more to my misery and said one single word. "Why?"

I glanced sideways; great, now I really have to tell him why. A silence followed, and I knew I had to tell. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I don't have any money."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me an 'are-you-serious' look. He quickly said the solution to my problem, "You know, I'm pretty rich, so I doubt it's a problem."

I quickly came up with another excuse, making large gestures as I continued to persuade him. "I don't have proper clothes!"

His eyes rose towards the heavens and he spoke once more. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm rich?"

"You're not wearing shoes!" I shouted one last time. My eyes held desperation, hoping he would spare this poor soul.

He smirked and answered arrogantly, "Yes I am. Are you blind as well?"

"Umm…" I spoke slowly, trying oh so desperately to avoid the actual reason.

"Finally run out of excuses?"

I threw my hands up in the air and roared in frustration. After I was done, I whipped my face toward him and glared. "Fine! Do you really want to know?!"

He got off the tree and sauntered toward me until his standing shadow was looming over me. With that stupid grin on his face, he said, "Isn't that what I asked in the beginning?"

I gulped and said, "Well, to get in you have to be a c-c-" I started stuttering before I finally muttered, "Couple." I looked at the little cobblestone with new found interest. Oh look, there goes an ant.

I finally looked up, only to see that he was still smirking. Urgh! I am going to kill him someday! He raised his hand and arched it around his ear. He leaned closer and said, "What? I can't seem to hear you."

I exploded; my face puffed out and was a terrible shade of fuchsia. I yelled, "A couple! You need to be a couple to get in!"

He gave a satisfied grin, but I noticed a flicker of emotion fly past his eyes. Pushing his hands into the pockets of his pants, he questioned me, never having that annoying confidence leave him, "Well? How are we going to fix that grumbling of yours?"

I just shook my head back and forth. I'm sure that it was just my imagination. There was no way he would be offended about something that he caused. Pushing my uncertainty aside, I put on a bright smile. I grabbed his wrists and swiftly dragged him to the stables to grab our horses. Letting out a merry howl I said; "Now it's your turn to follow me!"

* * *

I lifted the cotton fabric that served as the entrance to the restaurant over my head, motioning him to come inside before letting the fabric fall. We were quickly greeted by the humid temperature, completely contrasting with the cool autumn air outside. I always felt as if I had entered a completely new world when you go through doors.

He shot me an incredulous look. I waved him off, motioning him that I knew what I was doing. I dragged him through the mass of people. I looked back and saw him tighten his grip around my loaned cloak. His knuckles seemed to be whitening with anxiety. Sheesh, he could have told me that he was claustrophobic.

Finally we reached the booth. I raised my hand happily and called over the clanking of the kitchen utensils. "Otou-san! Two bowls of your delux ramen!"

The main cook turned away from his stove, revealing a young-looking Asian face. Mr. Li had originally come from a different kingdom before he settled down in Alice, bringing his country's delicacy with him. He had dark raven hair and those warm brown eyes. He quickly wiped his hands on his apron before coming towards us. Otou-san smiled politely and asked with a quiet voice, "Anything else, May-May?" His voice was laced with his Asian accent.

"Otou-san?" Seaweed- Hair muttered. He shot me a confused look, his eyebrow quirked upwards. I just gave him a glare, showing him that I would explain later. Right now was Otou-san time!

Turning back to the Asian man, I just smiled happily and shook my head. He gently patted it. Happiness washed over me. He was like a second father to me; he was the one who looked after me when Misty was gone and I had to fully protect myself. He was the one I came to when it was too unbearable.

He gave me one of his secretive smiles before walking back into his large kitchen. After that, I turned towards Seaweed- Hair, noticing how quiet he became. His face was well hidden under the hood, making it nearly impossible to see him unless you actually saw him close up. I put my elbow on the countertops before resting my cheeks against my hand. I grinned. "So Rich Boy isn't used a commoner's restaurant."

Instead of the dark look I anticipated for, he smirked as he leaned slightly against the booth. Turning his head sideways in an innocent manner, he spoke, "I have no idea what you're talking about, April."

My mouth slackened before the red heat of anger soared through my veins. I hate it when people don't call me by my given name! It was like how some people just filled with hatred around the presence of broccoli. Mine just happened to be when people did not call me by my correct name. I jammed my finger against his chest and glared. "My name is May!"

"Whatever you say," he said. He lifted his hands in mock defeat. He continued to tilt his head with that inferior smirk on his face. "June."

My hands were terribly trembling, wanting so badly to place my fingers around his neck. He better have a death wish! I want to see him tied to a stake! Then, have little Jigglypuffs dancing around him while singing! Then, they light a fire around his stake and have the large boiling pot ready. Oh yes, he better watch out. "My frickin name is-" I screamed towards him.

"May!" a voice called out. I stopped mid-screech, looking around to find where the voice had projected from. I could make out that mass of tousled hair that could only belong to Ash. My lips curved up. It must mean that his shift was over. I wasn't surprised, Li's Noodles was his favorite place to eat after all. I waved him over, helping him navigate towards us. Rich Boy is lucky Ash was here, or he might have not made it out of that chair.

He plopped down on the chair with a punch of energy. On my left was Greenhead; my right was ol' Ash. I suddenly stopped, realizing the silence that plagued through the air. I looked back and forth, seeing the two boys glare at each other. Abruptly, both lads slammed their hands on the table before shooting up their seats. They walked towards each other to the point where their noses almost touched. I just sat in my seat, my mouth agape. What the heck is going on?

Grass Head gave a piercing glare before he growled, "You." His eyes were as sharp as swords. The atmosphere was so tense. I could almost see a fire light around them.

I shakily pointed my finger at Ash and him. My voice stuttered out, "You- you know each other?"

Ash continued to hold eye contact with him. He muttered, a dangerous light dancing on his features. He cracked his knuckles and spat out, "Oh, I know him alright."

The mouths of both boys quickly quirked up, a sinister feeling surrounding them. Both hands quickly balled into fists. As if mimicking each other, they pulled their arms back. Holy muffintop! They're gonna punch each other! I shot out of my stool in horror as the fists plummeted towards the other. Both fists skidded to a stop before bumping their counterpart.

Both cheered festively, "Bro!" The dark mood quickly subsided, replacing with a light presence. They grinned like Cheshire Cats as they dived into a frenzy of handshakes.

My mouth dropped. What the heck just happened? My head turned robotically as the two runts sat down, chatting a mile away. I whipped my head towards Grass-Head. "Hey, explain how you know my buddy Ash," I said in the most menacing voice I could muster.

Karma must not be on my side, for all he did was smirk before replying snidely, "Find out for yourself, January." Cue in those thoughts of tying him on a stake.

Punctuating every word, I spat out, "It's May, you idiot."

Ash laughed heartily at my response. He pretended to wince then replying, "Ouch, man! That's got to burn."

Seaweed- Hair just rolled his eyes. He playfully shoved him and said sarcastically, "Sure, Ketchup, whatever you say."

I just ignored the boys' conversation, seeing something heavenly enter my line of vision. The only thing on my mind right now is that large ramen bowl that was calling me. The noodles were cooked just right as I smelled the chicken broth that fit just perfectly with the rest of the piece. It was decorated with an egg, juicy pork, and some nori at the side. I licked my lips and rubbed my hands together. "Come to Mama!"

In a flash, my beautiful bowl disappeared. I jerked my head to find the fiend that would do such a thing. I found my bowl innocently sitting under that Grass-head. He smirked as if challenging me. I rolled my sleeves up in anger. Before I could shout my battle cry, his eyes dropped their playfulness. His eyes flickered in confusion as he looked at my arm.

I looked down. My brown orbs widened, realizing that my bruise was now visible.

Crap

_Normal P.O.V_

Two cloaked figures stood in the distance, Delpherus perfectly resting in their vision. The cloaks billowed in the breeze, almost as if they wanted to leave their master's bodies and join the wind.

The one of the left smiled and spoke with anticipation, "It has begun."

The wind picked up, causing a tornado of petals. The two had got caught up in the frenzy, as if the petals had become a cocoon for the two.

Soon, the petals fell and the wind fell into a steady wisp of air. Just like that the two vanished, as if becoming one with the blowing draft.

* * *

_Hey Guys! Its Strands of Ivy and Sakura! So I went back and did some slight edits on this. I also have chapter 6 written and currently on chapter 7. Sadly, I will not update for about a year and a half, due to the fact that I want to finish all of the chapters before I continue to update. Please continue to support me though and read this story._

_With care and love for all my reviewers,_

_Strands of Ivy and Sakura 11/08/12_


End file.
